2008-06-04
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Shane Jacobson, Meshel Laurie, Ray Burgess, Clare Moore, Guests: Shane Jacobson, Meshel Laurie, Ray Burgess, Clare Moore Official description Episode Nineteen (04/06/2008) Our special guests this week are Aussie musician Ray Burgess, the ever entertaining Meshel Laurie, toilet cleaner turned stage sensation Shane Jocobson and the ever so talented Clare Moore. This week's closing performance is a video clip by called "The Happy Hour Brigade". It was made by a group of Aussie muso's living in LA in the seventies and features Brian Cadd, Russell Morris, Daryl Cotton, Rick Springfield and our own Ray Burgess. Myf's Team Before the days of pre-pubesant teens VJ-ing TV shows, there were the likes of Ray Burgess who were part of the music as well as the industry. Flashez was a music show hosted by Mike Meade and Ray, weekdays on the ABC. Ray's talents weren't limited to TV, he was an accomplished singer. He gained success in New Faces, 1970 and became a foundation member of the highly successful show band, Red Time. The band toured extensively throughout Australia for three years during which time they became the regular backing band for the then King of Pop, Johnny Farnham. His television career included the long running Young Talent Time where Ray was invited to fill in for host Johnny Young on a number of occasions. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show Alan's Team Aussie Clare Moore has more music talent than the whole spicks office. She is a musician, songwriter, arranger, producer and performer whose principal instrument is the drums. She has also performed as a keyboard player, singer and vibraphone player. It would be easier to list what she cant do.... Clare began performing in the mid 70's, touring around Australia and even performihng overseas. Meanwhile, Dave Graney decided to pursue a solo career. Clare took on the role of virtual music director for The Coral Snakes and the rest they say, is history. Moore estimates the number of her live performances at around 2500 appearances. Clare has performed with Kylie Minogue, Mick Harvey, Henry Manetta, The Sand Pebbles, Astrid Munday, Kaye Patterson, Stephen Cummings, Renée Geyer, The Moodists, The Royal Dave Graney Show, SALMON to name a few. Last but not least, Dave Graney and Clare Moore...featuring The Lurid Yellow Mist. Shane Jacobson portrayed the 'fairdinkum Aussie bloke' in the hit comedy feature film Kenny, where his star performance earnt him the 2006 AFI Award for Best Lead Actor, the 2006 Film Critics Circle of Australia Award for Best Actor in a Lead Role and in 2007 was nominated for Best New Comer at the Film Ink Magazine Awards. Shane also wrote the screenplay with his brother, film director Clayton Jacobson. He can also play guitar (badly) and lead electrical triangle. He is currently playing the role of Nicely-Nicely Johnson in the hit stage production of Guys & Dolls, currently playing at the Princess Theatre in Melbourne. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes